


A Message Of Hope

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doesn't really mention anything to do with it, Fourth Wall Breaking, Gen, Part of the BHEA universe but can be read as standalone, THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Captain America has something important he needs to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened, because everything sucks right now. To keep with the vibe of this being a rushed, last-minute video message, I haven't edited anything at all -- so if this seems choppy/weird, that's why. Enjoy, y'all. Resist. (And like the tags said, you do NOT have to read BHEA to understand this. I don't mention anything universe-specific at all; it's just happening in that universe/part of my canon.)

“Hi, all. Steve here, coming to you live — or, er, a few minutes before I post this on Youtube, I suppose — for a…well. I just think there’s something that needs to be said. Bear with me, here — I didn’t think this through for very long. This ain’t…rehearsed or anything. Um.”

Cut frame. Steve reaches out, and the camera adjusts. He leans back and nods approvingly to himself before smiling. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’ve…been getting a lot of emails from you guys, and while the specifics may change, they all seem to have the same basic question. ‘Why should we stay hopeful?’ Or, I suppose more accurately, /how/? And I was going to draft a basic reply, but…I feel as though my words might have more,” he gestures around, glancing away from the camera briefly, “/impact/ if I spoke the words rather than typing them. So here goes:

“I know this country is pretty dismal right now. I know that ‘gone to shit’ is an even more accurate description. Trump is basically as awful as we all feared, and it is /terrifying/, even for me. Even for us. Everything is bleak and it’s just getting bleaker, because it hasn’t even been a month yet and we got 4 years to go. I know, okay? I know. I get it. It is SO hard to have hope for the future right now. It is so much easier, and seemingly more realistic, to be terrified and resigned. 

“But look around. Look at what’s happening. Amidst the terror and the hatred and Nazis — something I never thought I’d have to say again —, people are coming together in /beautiful/ solidarity and we are /fighting back./ The Women’s March was the biggest march in history — and it was fun, too! Tweet us the selfies we took together! — and hashtag-resist is /everywhere/, not to mention the fact that even the majority of the media is joining together to bash Trump. We are united in our lack of complacency, and that’s what America is all about. We /do/ outnumber him. We /can/ beat him. We /will beat him./

“How do I know? Hope. The hope I get after watching and attending rallies for women, Black Lives Matter, the LGBTQ community, Muslims, /every/ minority they are trying to step on that’s rising up and pushing back. The hope I feel when I see that even the /Super Bowl/ took a pretty blatant stand against him. Hope is what drives us to fight. Hope is what stops them from winning. And even when everything seems to be on the edge of a dystopia, and it /does/, we need to have hope /anyways/ to bring us away from that, because hope is what proves /we haven’t given up./ That’s why we do it. Even if we know we can’t win, or even that we’ve already lost, hope is showing that we do not accept it. As long as we have that, I swear on my life we will be okay. 

“Don’t stop fighting. Don’t stop calling, and rallying, and resisting with everything you’ve got. We are together in this, we are on your side, and we are /ready./ Don’t stop hoping, no matter what happens. Because not only is it proof that haven’t given up —

“It’s proof that we never will.”

Beat. 

“Stay strong, America. We got this. This is Steve Rogers, signing off.”


End file.
